The Apprentices
by GoddessofDawn7843
Summary: (Future Fic) When peace is interrupted by the sudden return of the Heartless, Masters Riku, Aqua and Ventus are further disturbed by sightings of mysterious masked men spreading chaos throughout the Worlds, and on top of all that, Sora has gone missing. As a result, three young Wielders take it on themselves to go out and find the legendary Keyblade Master. (Summary may change)


**A/N: **This was just a random idea that popped into my head. Here's to hoping it'll do well!

**Disclaimer:** I can tell you now, if I owned Square Enix, Disney or any of what you've seen in the games, you would not be reading this message.

* * *

**The Apprentices**

* * *

_**Prelude**_

* * *

_**Destiny Island…**_

A blissful sigh escaped her lips as she turned her face to the sky and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the sunlight on her face and the sand between her toes, listening to the sound of the waves.

It's been too long, far too long since she was able to unwind and relax like this – she was glad they were able to come back, even if it was just for a little while…

Then, suddenly, but not completely unappreciated, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and a pleasantly warm body press against her backside, she made a low, satisfied sound when she felt a trail of kisses being planted all along her neck and shoulder.

"Somebody's enjoying themselves…" Sora commented, deep azure eyes bright.

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth but she didn't open her eyes. "Mmm-hmm."

He chuckled. "It's nice being back, huh?"

"Mmm…"

"Really? Is that all you're gonna say?" he asked, a playful edge to his voice.

"Mm."

"Gimme a break, Kairi…"

She opened her eyes and turned her head to him and leaned forward, kissing him. Right before Sora could fully reciprocate the gesture with the necessary enthusiasm, Kairi pulled away.

"It is nice, more than nice, actually, it's wonderful." she said sincerely. "Thank you – this is the best gift I could ask for."

Sora flashed her that infamous, toothy grin of his. "It's not much, but it wasn't like I was going to forget our anniversary, Kairi." He said matter-of-factly.

"Not like last year, anyway…" She teased.

Sora's expression turned sheepish. "I did say I was sorry about that."

Kairi giggled and turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm only teasing, I know what happened wasn't your fault – and besides, you've got an important duty, I get it."

Sora pressed his forehead against hers. "It's still not an excuse."

"It's okay…" she said quietly. "This… this right now, is enough for me."

Sora's eyes softened and melted. He was about to lean down and kiss her again, when she pulled back with another giggle.

"C'mon," she said, taking his hand in hers and tugged at it lightly. "Let's just walk around for a little. I want to see if the old raft is still here."

Sora smiled as he looked at their entwined hands and followed his wife as she lead him down the beach.

* * *

It was approaching sunset when Sora and Kairi found themselves walking on the boardwalk to their old childhood spot with the Paopu tree.

"This place hasn't changed at all." Sora mused.

"I'm glad about that," Kairi admitted.

Sora tilted his head slightly. "How come?"

"Well… it's just, a lot has happened over the years, and I guess, it's just a relief that some things can still stay the same."

Sora considered this before nodding thoughtfully. "I guess you're right about that."

Then, a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat's stretched out over his face as he stared up the shady tree with the star-shaped fruit.

Kairi noticed this instantly and looked at him both curiously and a little bit amused. "And that face?"

"I'm just thinking about the last time we were here." He admitted. At the mention of this, Kairi's indigo eyes lit up and he squeezed her hand slightly. "Do you remember?"

The two of them then sat down on the bent trunk of the tree.

"Of course. It's a little hard to forget that, Sora." She said and laughed. "You were so nervous, I thought you were going to pass out on me."

"I wasn't _that_ nervous!" Sora said, faking offense. Kairi lightly elbowed him in the side before he laughed as well. "Okay, fine, but could you blame me? You're beautiful…"

"I remember you were hurt too. Your arm was still in a sling when you got here."

Sora nodded. "Aqua offered to fix it with her magic. I didn't take her up on the offer because I was in a hurry."

"Silly," she said lightly, "it would have taken two seconds. You could have done it too, you know."

"I guess I didn't really think about it." He admitted.

"You did okay though – you did manage ask me in the end."

"And you said yes…" he said almost dreamily, lightly tracing over the small sapphire of Kairi's ring with his finger.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Best decision I ever made."

Sora grinned again.

They sat on the tree for a long while, just as the sun began sinking behind the glassy surface of the ocean.

Kairi then fell silent and looked thoughtful before turning to her husband.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?" he asked, suddenly struck with the memory of them, nearly twenty years ago in an almost similar setting.

"What do you think about change?"

He was surprised at her question. "Me?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well…" he began, "I guess I'm okay with it? I mean, I know it's not always easy, but I know it's supposed to be necessary some times too. And, change a good thing, right? Because everything might just turn out better than before?"

When he looked at Kairi, he saw the look on her face and shook his head.

"But, uh, why do you ask?"

"I just… I wanted to get your opinion." She said before suddenly looking a little nervous. "Sora, I- I need to tell you something."

He sat up a little straighter. "Yes?"

"Don't freak out,"

Sora's brows furrowed together in mild concern now. "What is it?"

"Sora, I… I'm-"

Before she could finish her sentence, there was an odd resonating sound that came from the golden bracelet around Sora's wrist. The bracelet was made by Master Yen-Sid, it was a portable magical communicator used by Keyblade Masters to inform them of trouble in other worlds - Riku, and Masters Aqua and Ventus was the only others who had ones like his.

Frowning at it, Sora then looked up at Kairi expectantly.

"Answer it, it's probably important."

Sora hesitated at first before nodding and touched lightly on the pale blue stone set in the middle. The stone then lit up and began emitting a low hum Kairi didn't understand. Sora, on the other hand, sat there and listened intently and halfway through, his eyes widened involuntarily.

That alone meant it wasn't good news.

When the light faded back into the stone, Sora frowned deeply.

"What's the matter?" Kairi asked.

"I've got to go." He said quietly. "There's trouble. I… I can't be sure, and the Master didn't give a lot of details, but it sounds pretty serious."

Disappointment flooded through Kairi but she nodded. "I understand."

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Kairi opened her mouth but then just shook her head. "I'll tell you when you come back." she assured.

Sora then stood up from the tree.

"Will you be okay?" he asked seriously.

"I will. You just be safe."

Sora then walked up to her and gently cupped her face.

"Always."

When he kissed her, Kairi closed her eyes and savoured the moment.

But, all too soon, that moment ended, and still with her eyes closed, she sat there as Sora reluctantly stepped back and changed into his armour.

She heard him throw his Key high into the air – she heard it transform, and she heard as he climbed onto it.

And, with a sudden gust and mechanical whooshing sound, he was gone.

She opened her eyes, and smiled humourlessly at the fading horizon.

"I'm pregnant…"

* * *

**A/N:** To those probably familiar to my writing, I apologize if I seem to be following the same plot-lines over and over and over again – I can promise you this is not what you're thinking, I do indeed have a plan for this. Now, to those not familiar to my writing, I hope you liked! I'll go more in detail about ages and who's what and why and where and, well, all that other jazz in the following chapters, but just know, Sora and Kairi are all grown up and have all the gadgets Aqua, Terra and Ven do.

The next chapter of this should probably be up by this Saturday or Sunday. Although, I make no promises.

***WARNING* Random Author Ranting – Ignore if you wish **

Let it be note that all of this is based on my assumption of how Kingdom Hearts will end, but all in all, it'll probably go something like this: Sora becomes a True Keyblade Master, The Disney & Island Gang finds Aqua, wakes up Ventus & saves Terra from himself, there will be a second grand Keyblade War (lots of random violence will ensue, which will be awesome b.t.w.), they'll fight a crap-load of Heartless, Nobodies, Disney Baddies and other beasties along the way until, eventually, all of that will lead up to the mother of all fights against Xehanort (which will take… let's say a minim of six goes before the bastard _**finally**_ dies), the Worlds will be saved, feasts and drunken festivals will be held, Riku and Sora will have a fantastic bromantic (and admittedly a little gay) moment, Aqua, Ven and Terra will be reunited, and Sora and Kairi will finally kiss. AND THEY'LL ALL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFRTER!

Seriously, am I wrong?

There might be some singing involved as well, but, hey, maybe I'm only being a tad paranoid.

Oh, and between all of this, there will be lots of intense, deep philosophical talks of Light and Dark, Right and Wrong, blah, blah, blah, and, of course, Sora and his posse will be constantly repeating what they've heard because, apparently, they didn't get it the first time.

I'm only assuming because, well, I haven't played the newer game in the series (_KH3D: Dream Drop Distance_) and have read the wiki about it instead. Why? Okay, let me sum it up like this; no money = no buy Nintendo 3DS gaming system, so, therefor, no KH3D for GoddessofDawn. Why can't all the games just be for one system or for all of them instead of a select few? It's all a conspiracy I tell you! Be consistent for once dammit! (Yes, I'm talking to you Disney and Square Enix! Not all of us are drowning in ridiculously expensive video game consoles!). Sheesh…

_*Takes deep calming breath and bite from her cookie*_ …Okay, I'm done now.

On the plus side, I've heard rumours of the new Kingdom Hearts. I am totally stoked about that x)


End file.
